Hetalia Madlibs
by NaLuYullen5678
Summary: Just a bunch of Madlibs Hetalia themed!


Mad Libs Hetalia Style

Physical Education Teacher,

Please excuse my son from missing **kingdom** class yesterday. When **America** awakened yesterday, I could see that his nose was **swiming**. He also complained of **foot** aches and having a sore **London**, and I took him to the family **Big Ben**. The doctor quickly diagnosed it to be the **50**-hour flu and suggested he take two **dogs** with a glass of **cum **and go to bed **excitedly**.

Science Teacher,

Please excuse **England** for being late for your **blonde** science class. It's my fault. I feel **short**. **England** was up until the **beautiful** hours of the morning completing his **handsome** project. Just as he was going out the **handsome** door, I noticed that his only pair of **bunnies** had a **Spain** in them. It took me an hour to find my **turtles** so I could see to **Romano** the needle, enabling me to sew his **tomatoes** back together.

3.A **big** scholar once said, "You can't judge a **Spain** by its **turtle**." According to pirate historian **Romano**, Black Bart, a ruthless and **fat** pirate, was a **juicy** example of how looks can be deceiving. Although he was the **fruit** of a pirate ship, he dresses as if he were a **Britain** on the cover of a fashion magazine. He never went into battle without a **lumpy** plume in his **Big Ben**, a long-sleeved ruffled **Time Square** tucked into his **ugly** breeches, and a/an **glossy** pearl in his left **penis**. Yet in a **sparkly** career that spanned a mere two years and six **ships**, he captured more than four hundred sailing **chips** and ended up with more than three hundred million **tomatoes** worth of **America**.

: Our scene is a/an **excited** high school in **New York City**. The students are **fluffy** with fear. Listen as our heroine, **Belerus**, speaks to **Prussia**.

Girl: The High School Monster has eaten three more pretty young **knives** and **stabbed** the Chemistry teacher.

Boy: Don't be afraid, **iggy**. I think the monster is really just a **dog**.

Girl: But **England** saw it. It has **50** arms and long **tight** hair and **purple** teeth.

Boy: Hmm. That sounds like **Sealand**. I am going to set a trap for this so-called monster. And you must be the **tiny** bait.

Girl: Oh, no! Do I look **fly**? When I go out I walk very **historicly**. Get some other **France**.

5. One of the most popular fairy **Americas** of all time is "Snow White and the Seven **Canadas**." Snow White is a princess whose **full** beauty threatens her stepmother, the queen, and her two step-**Englands**, who are very **fluffy**. Snow White is forced to flee from the **flag** in which she lives and hide in the nearby **kumajiro**.

Once there, she is discovered by **horny** animals who guide her to the **50** cottage of the seven dwarfs. The dwarfs come home from digging in their mine and discover Snow White asleep in their **Frances**. The dwarfs take care of her until a prince, who has traveled the four corners of the **scone** in search of Snow **rainbow**, arrives and gives her a magical **girls** on her ********, which miraculously brings her back to life.

Snow White and the prince live **sickly** ever after.

6. "Ladies and gentlemen, here we are at the championship basketball game between the **Kuamjiro Land** **polar bears** and the **Awesomeness Camp** **gilbirds**. The **15**-foot center has just tipped the ball to **America**, who dribbles down the **United States** and passes to **Tom Cruise**. Oh, too bad! He just committed a **bath tub**. That means **France** gets two free throws. He drops the **underpants** right in the **Maple**. And the second as well. This means two **flags** and makes the score **50** to nothing. Wow! What a **fucked** game. If our team loses, our coach, **Spain**, will be replaced by **Romano**. Or maybe even **Belgium**."

7. Now that you know all about the male pirates who **strip** on the seven seas, you should learn a little about the **horny** ladies who also **fucked** and plundered. Generally, women weren't allowed to **suck** on pirate ships, but that didn't stop them. They found ways to fool those **big** **pirates**! First there was Anne Bonny, a **fluffy** young **America** of **moist** strength who had a reputation for being **slyly** handy with a **sock**. Then there was Mary Read, who **jumped** with Anne on the same **Eiffel Tower**! Both of these female **polar bears** dressed like **gilbirds** to disguise themselves aboard the **cupcake**, The Revenge. Then there was Grace O'Malley- who wasn't just a pirate captain, but a/an **reflective** chieftain in (the) **Germany**, too! So you see, anything that **tubes** could do, these women could do better!


End file.
